An online game is a video game that is capable of supporting almost unlimited numbers of people. Online games are typically played over the Internet, and feature at least one persistent world and main character. Players can cooperate and compete with each other on a large scale, and sometimes, interact meaningfully with people around the world. Such games include a variety of gameplay types, representing many video game genres.
The market for online games is already large, and it is growing. Currently, Over 16 million users pay monthly subscription fees for online games. The market is expected to grow 5% annually on subscription fees games and the non subscription fee market is growing even faster. Videogames, in general, are realizing revenue growth despite the current economic climate.
One of the most important components of online games, as well as other online communities, are avatars that represent the user in such communities. Within the context of a specific game, avatars gain experience, hone skills, and acquire various types of digital goods. Online gamers, however, often play many different online games, and gamers' avatars and the digital goods associated with the avatars may not be portable across multiple environments.